


Gun and Slumber

by Zellua



Category: Fantasy War Tactics (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellua/pseuds/Zellua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rage succeeds in protecting his squad. Cross-posted from FWT fan forums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun and Slumber

"Rage! Hand me more bandages, will you?" his squadmate asks as Rage comes running, boxes of medical supplies stacked upon his arms.

 

"Yeah, just grab the top box-" His squadmate doesn't allow him to finish, simply snatching the box from Rage and wrenching the lid open to pull out rolls of bandages.

 

"Thanks man. It sucks that all our healers are killed though," one of the other boys tending to the wounded pipes up. "I don't know whether we can make it back to base tonight. If we can't, these guys..." The boy sighs as he continues pouring healing magic into the worst of his patient's wounds. "Should have paid more attention in First Aid class, heh."

 

Rage sets down the boxes in his arms, grinning as he did so. "Hey, at least you know how to use healing spells. I blew up the training dummy, remember?" 

 

Some of the young men snorted. "You set a new record that day, Rage. I didn't even know that people can make things explode with healing magic of all things until you did."

 

"What can I say?" Rage quips back as he picks up the boxes of supplies again, having rearranged them so that they won't topple when he carries them. "I live to impress."

 

"Tell us that when you finally get a girlfriend!"

 

"You wound my heart, Finn! That's such a low blow!" Rage gasps mock-dramatically. "I'm heading to the other side of camp, later-"

 

And then Rage feels it, the telltale swirling of mana as a wide-areas spell is being cast. There isn't anyone in their camp capable of performing such magic-

 

"Take cover-!"

 

However, his warning comes too late. Rage can already sense the pinpricks of mana weighing on his skin as the spell envelopes them all.

 

A sleep spell? he wonders as his eyelids grow heavy and his legs fight to keep him upright. The boxes of supplies clatter to the ground, Rage's grip having loosened their hold on them. 

 

And then he sees it, a hooded figure standing right at the edge of their camp. It's a magician alright: if the clothes haven't clued him in, then the glowing staff with mana still cloistered around it definitely hammers it home. He grits his teeth, struggling to pull out his guns even as he can feel his knees colliding with the ground.

 

The magician simply stands there, her hands clutching tightly at the body of her staff. It does seem odd that she hasn't killed the rest of his squad yet, but Rage isn't going to question his fortune as he manages to pull out a gun. He has to be quick, before the spell overtakes him.

 

He could have sworn that he saw the magician's mouth opening in a small gasp of surprise.

 

Rage smirks.

 

_Bang._

 

And then his eyelids close.


End file.
